Friends Bitter Music Sweet
by TheRealSomeone akaSomeone
Summary: Lucy takes up the Music man's offer, and he is legit. Takes place during Breaking Up. Rated T because of language. Busy with college, will update when I have enough free time.
1. Credits

I don't own all of these characters

There are either borrowed or Inspired by characters from Bittersweet Candy Bowl by Veronica Vera

This is inspired by Kelly Clarkson's Catch My Breath

Mainly these Lyrics: "Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right"

**Authors Notes:**

-_Italics are flashbacks or reading_

-If I am sick, on vacation, running late with updates, Or have work/school. This is the page to check, because most of my Authors Notes will be here.

-If you could review my Fanficition so I kind of you how you(the readers) feel about that would be appreciated. So I know whether or not to keep going or to scrape this and delete it. Also where I am stand I guess...


	2. Chapter 1

"Lucy will no longer be attending this school." The six stood in horror and shock. None of them knew what to think. They remained quiet not speaking through the day. They gathered together as they headed for Lucy's house. They all felt awkward staring at the door. Sue rolled her eyes and knocked. Jordan opened the door.

"Hey Jordan… it's Jordan right? Can you tell us what happened to Lucy?" Sue asked politely.

"Oh now you fuckers care! I see you all obviously care about my sister!" Jordan slammed the door. They exchanged glances. They each departed for their homes not saying a word. Mike and Paulo were the only two left.

"That selfish bitch…" Mike almost jumped. "I can't believe her!" Paulo was making a snowball. "Fuck you too!" he yelled throwing at the window.

"You ok buddy?" Mike asked.

"Before the play, she asked me if I wanted to make out. So we did. And now she just up and leaves! That hurts!" Paulo said as he stomped off, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. Mike knew he was partly responsible.

The following day, "She really did!" Daisy asked concern in her voice.

"Yeah she just up and left! We kissed and then she just leaves! She fucken used me!" Paulo yelled pounding his fist on the table. They were sitting at the lunch table. Mike wasn't sure if Paulo was more sad or angry. "I see why you didn't want to date her Mike!" Mike's attention was back to the group. "She has shown her true colors! I hope she rots!"

"Lalalalalalala" Lucy sang. She was warming up her vocals.

"Luce, are you ready?" the music recruiter from 'Breaking Up' in BCB asked.

"Yes, I think I am Charles!" Lucy said excited.

"Alright three… two…" Charles counted down and signaled Lucy to start singing.

A month of time had passed. Mike noticed the group everyday cared less and less about Lucy. Daisy came running she stopped, breathing heavily.

"Guys you got to hear this!" Daisy said excited.

"What is it?" Sue asked.

"It's this new singer! Her name is Luce!" Daisy said. The group just stared at Daisy. "It's not Lucy! Luce! L-U-C-E! She is really good! Listen! Daisy played a song. Mike listened to it, its beauty and grace. It was soothing to his ears. They all listen to the song as they listened to her heavenly voice. After the song finished they all blinked at each other. "She is good isn't she?"

"Humph, I have heard better" Paulo grumbled.

"She is really good." Abbey said smiling.

"Her name is Luce is it?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, she only has one CD out so far. She is really new." Daisy explained.

"Is she hot?" David asked.

"Umm… I have picture of her." Daisy said handing it to David.

"Awww! I was hoping she was showing some boob. And some stomach would have been nice!" David said handing it back.

"Whoa can I see?" Mike asked reaching for it. He looked up they all gave him an awkward look.

"I don't think so" Sue said. "Don't you have Sandy?"

"I just want to see what she looks like!" he grumbled.

"It's my picture Mikie can see it." Daisy said handing it to Mike. Mike looked at it, a white furred sapphire-eyed girl wearing a dark purple T-shirt that covered her breasts and her stomach, and she wore black pants. She also wore a small purple scarf. Mike handed Daisy back the picture. He was embarrassed. She was hot. "Oh the best part is Tess got us all tickets to go to her first concert!"

"Yippee" Paulo said annoyed.

"Don't you want to come?" Daisy asked.

"She looks like Lucy, doesn't she?" Paulo crossed his arms.

"Come on Paulo! She looks nice!"

"Daisy is lesbian?" David asked.

"No Davie!" Daisy turned red. "I mean I think she is nice. Come on till will help us all forget about her." Daisy said.

"Good!" Sue said. "I beat she would be a better friend than that bitch!"


	3. Chapter 2

"Luce, how do feel?" Charles asked.

"Nervous" Lucy said.

"That's normal. I promise you will do fine." Charles said.

Mike looked at the window sighing. He got stuck sitting next to grumpy. They were riding in Tess' limo on the way to the concert. Of course Daisy was all bubbly and excited. David was still hoping 'Luce' would show some boob or stomach. Sue was reading a book. Mike kept thinking about Lucy. He looked at his friends. Was he the only one who was worried? Lucy could be dead or worse. Mike could see the concert out the window. He hoped she was ok.

"Lalalalalalalalaalaaalaaaa" Lucy sang warming up. She was nervous. She was going to be singing in front of thousands. Not a hand full in a recording studio, but thousands live!

Mike sat down in his seat. Silently thanking he was next to Abbey. Abbey seemed to be the only one who wasn't off their rocker about Lucy leaving. Even Tess was going crazy. Was Mike the only one not mad at her for leaving? He knew Paulo and Sue did; they showed it. Daisy always tried to change the subject to something else. David cried. They were complaining about her, even here. Mike gave a silent thank you as the area got dark and a man walked out of on stage as others took their place at instruments.

"Oh god there is so many people!" Lucy said terrified at the sight of all the people.

"We need to calm her down" one man said.

"Easier said than done!" a woman said.

"I got this" Charles said. "Luce look at me for a sec" Lucy turned at looked at Charles. "I want to you look out into the audience quick. You see all those people? They came to see you! They wouldn't have come if they thought you sucked. They know you are wonderful." Charles noticed this only calmed her down a little. "Ok ok! Look out there and pick a cute boy."

"A cute boy?" the woman asked.

"A 'hot' boy might cause problems. Look for a cute boy and imagine you are singing for him, just him." Charles said. Lucy gave a nod took a deep breath and walked out on stage. The crowd roared with excitement as Lucy walked on stage. "You're doing good!" Lucy heard Charles through an earpiece. "Just raise your arms and they will quiet down" Lucy raised her arms and just as Charles said the crowd went silent. "Just smile and enjoy yourself." Lucy gave a small nod and began to sing. She gave a smile as she looked through the crowd for the 'cute' boy. The song was nearly finished when she saw Daisy. Her eyes moved seeing all her old 'friends'. She stopped. "Luce, are you ok? Luce, talk to me! Shit pull her out. Luce come over here." Charles went to out the meet her. "Ok while I talk to her someone bs the crowd. Tell them mike went bad!" Charles sat Lucy down. "You ok? You looked like you had a panic attack!"

"I am…"

"Ok, whoever you saw that made you lock up? Fuck them! They can't hurt you! Not even those in the front row can! If they make you scared, then go out there and show them you are not afraid! Show them you are better! Show them you are strong! Because Luce" He made her look at him in the eyes. "You are strong!" he gave her a smile "You looked like you were having fun out there. So go back out there and have fun." Lucy gave him a hug. She let him go and walked back out on stage. She took a deep breath as the crowd welcomed her back with a roar of excitement. Lucy began singing again. She sang through her whole album with no problems. After she finished they clapped. Tears started to stream down Lucy's face. "Shit she is crying! Luce, talk to me!'

"They like me?"

"Yes of course they do! They appreciate you!" Charles said. Lucy choked a little but wiped her face as the crowd went silent rather confused.

"I want to thank you all." Lucy said as another tear came down. "You all… I want to sing a special song for you… because you make me feel special." Lucy began another song, more soft than her others. When she finished they clapped many standing up. Charles walked onto the stage.

"Come on you guys! Was not she not wonderful? Come on show her how much you love her!" Charles said over the mike. More people stood, many cheered. Lucy started crying. She felt so touched. Words couldn't describe how special she felt.

"I want to do one more thing, to show you all how much this means to me. I want to have one of you come up here and get a picture with me. I will sign it also." Lucy said wiping the tears away.

"Section C, Row 47, Seat 57" the intercom shouted. Everyone looked around. Mike heard a scream. He looked at his ticket. Section C, Row 47, Seat, 59. He looked to his left Daisy was standing up. She walked to the end of the row and was met by a security who escorted her to the stage. Daisy was so excited. She walked up and was met by Lucy shaking her hand. Daisy was trembling with excitement. Lucy recognized Daisy right away, but she was surprise Daisy didn't recognize her.

"What is your name?" Lucy asked.

"My name is Daisy." Daisy said excited.

"Well Daisy, I want to thank you for coming and for your excitement." Lucy said hugging Daisy.

"Aw… she is a lesbian!" David sighed as Daisy and Lucy had their picture taken and Lucy signed it to Daisy, of course signing Luce not Lucy. Luce waved good bye as she exited the stage. Daisy was escorted back to her row.

"OH MY GOD! I got a hug from her!" Daisy was barely holding in her excitement.

"You're lucky" Abbey said.


	4. Chapter 3

The phone rang and rang, but there was no answer. A cellphone rang and rang, but there was no answer. Mike was sitting on his desk. He couldn't stop thinking about Lucy. He was growing more and more worried. He laid his head on his desk. He closed his eyes. He woke up to his mother poking him gently

"What do you want?" he grumbled.

"The phone is for you." his mother said. Mike sat up took the phone and answered with a joyful hello. He's joy died hearing Daisy say hello.

"Mikie, are you ok? I tried calling earlier but there was no answer." Daisy said sounding worried.

"It's Lucy"

"What about her?" Daisy sounded annoyed. "She is gone Mike, she up and left! She doesn't even care!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Mikie? What?" Daisy said completely shocked.

"Do any of you care? She could be hurt…" Mike lowered the phone. The memories came flooding back.

"Mikie?"

"I don't want to talk to anyone."

"No one?" she sounded worried.

"I just want to know if Lucy is ok or not."

Lucy yawned as she stretched. Her bed was so soft. She sat up climbing out of bed. As she walked to the bathroom she looked back at her huge soft bed. After relieving herself, she spun around the room giggling. The thought of thousands, no millions, loved her singing brought her more joy than any money ever could. She sat down on her bed. There was knock on her door.

"Miss Lucy, are you dressed?" a voice outside asked.

"Yes I am" Lucy said sitting there in a pink-shirt and pink panties. A butler brought in a tray with pancakes and syrup on it. He set it down on the table along with a tall glass of orange juice.

"Need anything else Miss Lucy?"

"No thank you." Lucy said getting up and walking over to the food. The butler gave a little bow and left her to eat. She ate her breakfast happily. After she had finished she stood up stretched and walked over and sat down in a comfy gamer chair. She turned on her Xbox 360 with a special remote. It loaded up Halo 4. She went to multiplayer, looking for a room to join.

Mike sat playing Super Boxer Champions on his Nintendo. His cellphone rang. He sighed as he answered it.

"Maishul, I called earlier you had me worried!" Sandy said sounding worried.

"I am fine."

"Are you still coming to see me?" Sandy asked. Mike smacked himself in the forehead.

"Yeah of course!" Mike smiled. He felt stupid for not answering his cellphone sooner.

"You know Luce right?"

"Yeah who doesn't" Mike tried to sounded excited.

"Well I got us tickets to see her live! We are in the fourth row!"

"Wow cool!" Mike was growing slightly interested.

"The best part is I got us back stage passes after the show!" Sandy said barely holding in the excitement. Mike thought for a moment. He was going to meet Luce in person!

Lucy exited the shower with a towel wrapped around her. She walked over to her large closet. She had more clothes than she knew what to do with, even more so not sure how she got them all. She grabbed some cargo shorts also a black and red t-shirt that showed her stomach. She got dressed, then exited her room.

While the rest of the group was sitting down and eating lunch Mike was busy looking at two pictures, one of Lucy the other Luce. Mike kept comparing them.

"God Mike, they are not the same damn person." Paulo threw a piece food at Mike.

"Mike, what has gotten into you lately?" Sue asked.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"Since Lucy confessed you have been avoiding her like she has the plague. And now she is gone you act like you miss her! Don't you have Sandy?" Sue pointed out.

"I do have Sandy. I don't miss Lucy! I am just trying to see if these are the same people!" Mike yelled.

"Mike, you're so stupid." Sue said bluntly. "You claim to know Lucy the best. Yet you are the one thinking she would sing in front of people?" Mike looked down at the pictures. A tear dropped on Lucy's picture.

Lucy was sitting on her bed. She was trying to think of new lyrics. She wanted something new for the concert tomorrow. Something special to let her fans know how much they mean to her. But she just couldn't think of any. Charles walked in.

"No luck I take it?" he asked. Lucy shook her head.

"Wait I am going to be seeing some people after the concert?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. It's just two."

"I want to do something different." Lucy said.

"Like?"

"Maybe I could be with them without security in view."

"Why? You run the risk—"

"I want to try to have normal-ish conversation. I imagine they would hold back and not do much talking if they know they are being watched. I still want security to be around, but not in view. You understand?"

"Yeah, I will see what I can do."

Mike was squeezed tightly as he tried to hug Sandy back. It feels like forever since they last saw each other. "Don't worry Maishul; we are going to have lots of fun! And after dinner we are going to see Luce!" Sandy said excited. For once in long time Mike was actually excited.

Mike and Sandy sat down in their seats the concert was about to begin. Lucy was backstage getting ready.

"Ok the ones with the backstage—" Charles was cutoff

"I want it to be a surprise!" Lucy said adjusting her head piece. The man in charge of the sound gave her a thumbs up. She took a deep breath and walked on stage. She gave a wave to the crowd as she walked to the center of the stage. She took her place and signaled the crowd to quiet down. She smiled and then began to sing.

"She sounds so much better in person Maishul" Sandy said in-between a song.

"Yeah" Mike said. Mike looked at Luce as she started singing again. Mike had a picture of Lucy tucked into his scarf. Lucy finished her last song. The crowd roared in applause. She smiled waving to the crowd.

"Thank you all" she said. She then walked backstage, excited to meet some fans. Mike and Sandy walked back around. Lucy was waiting; she alone but security was only 30 feet away in every direction. Sandy walked up and Mike hid behind her.

"Oh my god it is so nice to meet you!" Sandy said. Lucy recognized Sandy right away. She wondered who Sandy's friend was. Mike moved out from behind Sandy. He waved and smiled.

"Hi" He said. Lucy's face turned to horror. She took a step back.

"Are you ok?" Sandy asked. Mike pulled out the picture of Lucy.

"Lucy is that you?" Mike asked holding out the picture for Lucy to see.

"Why?" Lucy said tears starting to form in her eyes. "I didn't do enough?"

"What?" Sandy asked looking back and forth at them.

"I left! I got out of your life! I thought you would be happy!" Lucy said tears streaming down her face.

"Wait Lucy!" Mike tried to speak.

"You didn't do enough did you? You just can't stand me being happy can you?"

"Lucy!"

"CAN YOU!" Lucy yelled crying. "I left. I am happy now. I am happy singing! And you can't let me have that can you? I hurt you that bad you have make me miserable? I did as you asked! I got out of your life! But that isn't enough for you? I just got over my depression. But you have to send be back again?"

"Lucy I—"

"What you brought Paulo with you to rub it in further?"

"Lucy…"

"I loved you… I hit you! I called you names! I fucken abused you! But no, that isn't want push you over the edge. No, that fact that I loved you! You're happy dating someone you love! And you have to rub that in my face too! I don't know what I ever saw in you! You never liked me! I was just your stupid placeholder till Sandy came back! I don't fucken need you! I made it through sophomore year without you! Paulo was right! You just want fucken praise!"

"Lucy just sh—"

"NO! You will not do that again! I will not! Mike you have taught me an important and hard lesson: never let anyone into your heart. Because they will just crush it!"

"No Lucy list—"

"No! I listen to you back in December! I will not let you hurt me again!"

"Maishul" Sandy said "What did you say to her?"

"You read my text…?" Lucy asked Sandy.

"Yes, I showed it to Maishul." Sandy said.

"You did…"

"Maishul!" Sandy glared at Mike. "This is Lucy? This the girl that hurt you? This is the girl you said it would be better if she was dead?" Mike said sweating. "Maishul!"

"Yes… But wait-" Sandy slapped Mike.

"What did you say? Tell me in my ear!" Sandy demanded. "WORD FOR WORD!" Mike gulped as he gave the speech into Sandy's ear. After Mike finished he fell backwards from Sandy's slap. "I wanted her to treat you right! It sounds like she got the message. And she got your message, but that message was wrong. Maishul you have never been upset when we talked or texted. Maishul tell me the truth, since she confessed how much time did you spend with her?"

"He avoided me…" They looked at Lucy. "Everyday… Sandy I hope you can teach Mike to have a heart…" Sandy walked up giving Lucy a comforting hug.

"Wait every day?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah… since I told him…"

"Even November Seventh?"

"Yes why?"

"You don't know what that day is?" Sandy asked

"Do you?" Lucy asked.

"Maishul! Sandy let go of Lucy and glared at Mike. "Maishul! Even on her Birthday?"

"Lucy, I wanted to tell you ever since I figured out you were Luce I am sorry. What I said after the play was a poor ass excuse of anything. I am just sorry it took me this long to see how much I hurt you."


	5. Chapter 4

"Then leave…"

"What..?" Mike asked.

"Just go!" Lucy said turning around and walking away.

"Wait Lucy, I am—"

"No, you have done enough" Lucy said not stopping.

"No Lucy! I want to make it up to you! I am really sorry!" Mike started chasing after her. Lucy turned around her face an inch from Mike's. She stared into his eyes. Her eyes were full of fury and hate.

"Then return the favor!" Lucy growled. Security grabbed Sandy by the arms.

"Shall we throw them out?" one of them asked.

"No, they were just about to leave" Lucy said turning around walking away. Mike wanted to throw up. She loved him, and now she hated him. He watched her leave his sight as tears fell from this eyes. She was happy… A security member walked up to show him the way out. He ran to the nearest trash can and threw up. He looked at his vomit and threw up again. He stared at his vomit. He cried. The vomit reflected what he really was in the inside, disgusting. Sandy handed him a napkin. He wiped his face as he walked next to Sandy as they left. Once they arrived back at Sandy's Mike went straight to bed. He wanted this nightmare to be over. Mike tossed and turned in his sleep. Sandy sighed. She looked at him. She didn't know what she was going to do. She decided to tell him once he was home.

Mike threw his bag on this bed. He was back at home. He sat down on this bed next to his bag burying his face in his hands. Sandy dialed Mike's number. She knew it was bad time to give him the news, but she had to tell him. Mike's phone rang. He didn't care. There wasn't a single person he wanted to talk to. His mother knocked on the door telling him the phone was for him. As he reached for the phone, he hoped it was Lucy. "Maishul?" Sandy spoke.

"Hi Sandy" Mike said sounding sad.

"Maishul, I have some news."

"What" Mike said, he seemed disinterested.

"I am moving to Europe for my modeling career." Sandy said nervous and worried.

"So?" Mike asked not really caring.

"Maishul, I am moving there and not coming back…"

"Oh…" Mike said.

"I have… Maishul I don't want to do this."

"Do what?"

"Maishul, I am dumping you…"

"What? Why?"

"Maishul, we will never see each other. I want you to have someone there who can comfort you and love you all the time. You deserve Maishul."

"…"

"Maishul?"

"I don't deserve anything!" Mike yelled tears streamed down his face.

"Maishul! I am not doing this because I don't love you, but this isn't going to work. Not with me in a whole other country! Maishul, I really hope… good bye Maishul." Sandy said and she hung up. She felt awful, but she knew in the long run it was for the best.

Months pasted. The group was getting worried. Mike looked like shit. He spent most of his day in his room. Sandy was worried about Mike. She called his mom from time to time to see how he was doing. Sandy went for a walk through the streets of London. She had to help him. She saw something that might help. Lucy was touring in Europe; her concert in London was in two months. Sandy had to talk to Lucy; she didn't know if it would work, but she had to give it a try.

In Lucy's home, Lucy was sitting at the living room table. She was dressed in her underwear and a robe. Her robe was open, exposing her underwear. Her left hand was on her face; her right hand was on the pile of letters on the table. She was growing sick of all the fucken love letters from her male fans. They were all opened. They were opened and filtered before they were sent to Lucy. Especially after she opened one and it had an inappropriate picture. So many had pictures of boys shirtless and flexing their muscles. Lucy just tossed them aside. She loved reading her letters from her fans, if they weren't love letters! She got hate mail, but they were just shredded by the 'filter'. She went through her pile until she reached a letter from Sandy. Lucy sighed as she pulled it out of the envelope. She read it.

_Dear Lucy,_

_ I am worried about Michael. He didn't take your words very nicely. Rather he took them harshly. I had to break up with him since I moved to Europe. His mother says he going pretty bad and his friends are worried about him. He spends all of his day in his room. I don't want to sound … well I can imagine how you reacted when you first saw him that you may have spent most of your time in your room. I ask you to please talk to him. I hate knowing he is suffering. I know what he did you was very mean and uncalled for, but now he suffering. He didn't even seem upset when I broke up with him. I understand if you are upset with him, but what happened to you wasn't fair. And what is happening to him isn't fair. You know what it is like to be hurt. Please talk to him. No one deserves to suffer like that. You deserve it less than he does. Please, his mother is worried he may try to hurt himself or worse. I am begging you! _

_ Sandy_

Lucy set down the letter. She knew what it was like. She knew how miserable it is, but she got out of it. She didn't need Mike to tell her he was wrong, because he wasn't. And neither was she. She picked the letter back up. She just stared at it. She sighed. She stood up and walked over pick up her cell phone. She just stared at it. She knew it would be bad to call him; they would just fight. She needed to get away from him and she did. She grabbed her cellphone and went into her room. She closed her door behind her. She felt adrenaline surge through her. She began to sweat, she started to grow aroused. She jumped on her bed sitting so her legs daggled over the edge. She dialed Mike's number. The phone rang. She grew sweater and sweater. She more and more aroused. There was an answer.

"Hello, Scotts' residence." Haley's voice boomed.

"May I speak with Mrs. Scott?" Lucy asked nervously. Lucy heard movement and then a shout.

"Mom! Phone!"

"Yes, this is Mrs. Scott."

"Hello" Lucy gulped. "This is…" Lucy took a deep breath. "This is Lucy"

"Oh Lucy, the Lucy who up and left?"

"…"

"The Lucy that hurt my son?"

"…"

"The Lucy that—"

"Mrs. Scott, I need to talk to Mike."

"Oh do you now?"

"How long has he been like this?"

"Like what?"

"Depressed…"

"… So you did that!"

"I understand… I am sorry I called." Lucy said hanging up. She set her cellphone down to her right. She stared at her feet. She closed her eyes and sighed. She knew calling was a bad idea.

"That rude little bitch had the guts to call." Mrs. Scott said disgusted. She put the phone back the charger. She walked back upstairs to check on her son. "Honey, I am—"

"Who was that" Mike said not moving from his face buried in the pillow.

"No one important. Just some rude—"

"Was it Lucy?" Mike lifted his head. Mrs. Scott was surprised by this. "Was it mom?"

"…"

"Did she want to yell at me? I am horrible person!" Mike buried his face back. Mrs. Scott left the room. For the first time in months, he didn't act in anger when someone tried to help. She went downstairs.

Lucy stood up. She decided she should do something to get her mind off of driving Mike into depression. She turned on her Xbox 360. She sat down put her headset on and loaded Halo.

Mike walked downstairs. His mother was shocked to see him out of the bed. He snatched the phone and went back upstairs. His mother sighed. She was worried. Mike slammed his door laid on his bed and look through caller id to find the last number that called them. He found it and dialed it.

Lucy's cell phone rang, but Lucy couldn't hear it over her headset. Her team won the round. It was a little sweating she stood up to take off her robe. She pulled off her headset and heard her phone. She ran to it grabbed it tripping landing on the floor. She hit answer just in time.

"Hello?" She said.

"You called earlier."

"Mike?!" Lucy couldn't believe her ears.

"Yeah it's me… why did you call earlier?"

"I heard you were… depressed"

"By who?"

"Sandy told me" Lucy answered. "Hello? Mike?" She looked at her phone he hung up. She threw her phone on her bed. She wanted to help instead she made matters worse. Lucy dropped her robe threw her underwear in the dirty clothes bin, and walked naked into the bathroom turned on the water and walked into the shower. She punched the wall. "Fuck you too Mike! You gutless fuck!"


	6. Chapter 5

A few days pasted since Lucy talked to Mike. Lucy was sitting on the floor in the shower. Her legs spread open. She was just letting the fall on her. She was leaving for London tomorrow. She stood up turning off the water. She got open and dried herself off. She slammed her fist down the counter. She was not very happy. She was horny. She put on her robe. She was about to tie it but she decided not to. She went into her closet looking for something sexy. She found what see was looking for, some lingerie. She out it on loosely of course. She walked out the top of her butt showing and her nibbles just barely poking out over the lingerie. She felt slightly better. Her hormones were going almost full gear. She wanted a boy to see her. She took phone putting it between her barely covered boobs. She walked around the room, spinning every few steps. Her phone started vibrating. She put in on vibrate before she went to be and forgot to put the ring back on. It felt good between her boobs. She let vibrate for few more second she reached for it. It fell into lower part of the lingerie. "Crap" it was now vibrating against her private area. It felt so good. She fell to her knees and the phone fell onto the floor. It stopped vibrating. Lucy rolled her eyes picking it up again it vibrated. She hit decline. She looked to see she had four missed calls from the same number. She laid on her bed pulling her lingerie down exposing the top of her private area. Her phone rang; since she put it off vibrate. She answered it.

"Hello?" She answered slightly seductive.

"Lucy…" she heard a nervous voice.

"Who is this?" she asked more serious.

"It's me…"

"Me?"

"Mike… sorry I called."

"Wait! I have four… five missed calls from you. Don't hang up on me!" Lucy said.

"I wanted to apologize for hanging up last time."

"Oh"

"… That's all… I got to go."

"Wait! Are you feeling better?"

"No…"

"Then where are you going?"

"Nowhere… I am just not going to waste anymore of your time."

"Don't" Lucy started panicking. She felt she had to at least try to cheer him up and maybe herself. "Mike, what are you going right now?"

"Just talking to you"

"What are you wearing?"

"The norm"

"What do think I am wearing?"

"A shirt and panties"

"Wow…" Lucy was amazed. "Wrong!"

"Your underwear and robe?"

"Wrong"

"T-shirt and pants?"

"Less?"

"… Nothing?"

"More"

"What?"

"A lingerie"

"Oh…" Mike said. Lucy described how she was 'wearing' the lingerie. "uh….."

"Mike, are you horny now?"

"Uh…"

"Look down idiot"

"Very…"

"How about we make a deal?"

"Huh?"

"Take off your scarf and *whispers*"

"WHAT?"

"Do it."

"Fine" Mike took off his scarf and wrapped it around what Lucy told him to."

"Good tightly"

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"Are you in the bathroom?"

"Yeah…"

"Now *whispers*"

"Hell no!"

"I will talk dirty."

"So you become a whore to make me feel better?"

"UNGREATEDFUL BASTARD! FUCK YOU TOO!"

"What?"

"I felt like being nice and actually talking to you! I could do anything or one else! But no, I chose to talk to you! I was horny as hell! Well now I am not! Now I fucken pissed!"

"I am so stupid" Lucy heard Mike's voice get really soft. She could hear crying.

"Mike, I am sorry. I wish I was there to hug you."

"What? But you're…"

"Yes Mike I would hug you as I am. I would hug you naked if it would make you feel better. Mike… I have been where you have been. Now stop crying." After fifteen minutes of Lucy talking dirty. "Mike" Lucy said taking off her Lingerie and hanging it back up. "I have an idea."

"What kind." Mike said leaving his scarf in the bathroom.

"I will ask my manager a question." Lucy said pulling on some panties.

"What kind?"

"It's a surprise idiot" Lucy said putting on her bra. She reached for some shorts and t-shirt. She put them on and headed out of her room. She heard Mike sigh. "Fuck, Mike you're not an idiot! You're smarter than me. I became a singer so I don't end up on fighting to survive. But you, you're so smart you will go to college be smarter, get a great job. Hey you will probably meet Sandy again."  
"I wish I was there"

"Why?"

"So I could knock you to the ground and beat the fucken shit out of you!" Mike yelled.

"…"

"Lucy?"

"…"

"Lucy?!"

"Am I that horrible of a person?"

"What Lucy I mean— I…"

"Mike?"

"No Lucy! I don't want to hurt you! I want to…"

"…"

"Lucy?"

"Your call has been placed on hold." A machine said. Mike stared at his phone. He cried softly. He hung up. He looked at his phone. It lit up. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Why did you hang up?"

"But you…"

"Enough of that! Does your computer have a webcam on it?"

"Wait! We can see each other?"

"Does it Mike?" Lucy asked annoyed.

"I think so."

"Good now go into the bathroom."

"Again?"

"Agggh! You fucken idiot! Not to masturbate! To fucken make yourself look like you weren't dragged out of a toilet! Make yourself look presentable!"

"Oh I get it! You're going to have me—"

"No LISTEN! My manager wants to see you! IF you look like fucken shit then don't even bother calling me again!" Lucy hung up furious.


	7. Chapter 6

"Honey, I asked you not to talk to that—"

"SHUT UP!" Mike screamed at his mother. "She did a hell lot better job of cheering me up than you!"

"Sorry, honey I am NOT going to dress like a slut and masturbate to you over the phone!" his mother yelled back.

"…"

"Michael, she has probably slept with lots of guys. Michael you need to stop thinking about that slut—" She stared at her son. She had never seen him strike a girl before. She rubbed her cheek from where he struck her. She calmly grabbed the phone and left. She wasn't going to let some dumb girl ruin her son anymore.

A few weeks passed. Mike surprised everyone at how he looked so nice so fast. He felt better. He couldn't wait to get home. He went to phone. It was gone. He looked finding all the phones were gone. He walked back to his room. He took off his scarf and threw it across the room. He wanted to just lie on his bed and die. He saw his cellphone; he felt a rush of joy. It died seconds later realizing he didn't have her number. He sat on his bed. He turned on his phone. He saw twelve missed calls. He dialed the number and it ran.

"Hello?" he heard a girl's voice.

"Hello?" He heard it hang up. He started crying. His phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Sorry Mike, I am in London. You have any idea how much it would cost you to talk to me?"

"Lucy?"

"Yeah Mike it's me. You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I don't look like shit."

"Cool you have Skype?"

"What?"

"S-K-Y-P-E Search it on Google and download it!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"ok" Mike said. After it downloaded he said "What now?"

"Make account, something not stupid."

"MikeWaScott?"

"Yeah that works, M-I-K-E-W-A-S-C-O-T-T"

"Why are you repeating it? I am getting call?"

"Answer it! Look good!"

"Ok" Mike whipped his face and put his scarf on and answered. He saw the same dog he saw after the play.

"Hello, Michael."

"Hello"

"Now, Luce this is the guy?"

"Yeah this is him" Lucy said.

"Well if what you said it true. I just need to ask you some questions Michael."

"Ok"

"Alright…." Charles asked several questions. "Ok, I like your answers. Now, I need to speak with your mother."

"Michael, what are you doing?" his mother stormed in. "Who is that?"

"He wants to talk to you." Mike said.

"Michael, would you leave the room please? I want to speak with your mother."

"Yeah" Mike left the room.

"Who are you?" his mother asked.

"Charles, ma'am. I am music producer, Luce… I mean Lucy's music producer. I have an idea I would like to share with you."

Mike waited out in the hall minutes later his mother came out. She signaled him to go in. She closed the door behind him. He heard her walk downstairs. He sat down at his computer.

"Now Michael, Lucy has given me this idea. I am not 100% fond of it. But I think it would not hurt."

"What idea?"

"Once we return to America. We will fly you LA. And you will be spending the summer with us, mostly Lucy."

"What? Really?"

"After pulling some teeth, I got your mother's ok. So what do you say?"

"Yes!"

"Alright. Well start packing your bags. I will see you again in two weeks. Ok, sorry to keep you waiting so long princess." Charles said getting up. Lucy sat down at the chair.

"Hey Mike" she smiled. She saw Mike turn a light red. "Oh" She blushed cover her exposed stomach with her arms. "Sorry about that" she blushed.

"Uh… no problem?"

"Well Mike I am really excited! You get to spend the whole summer with me! I am really excited. But…"

"But what?"

"I was kind of surprised you actually wanted to some spend time with me…" Lucy said looking a little down.

"Lucy…"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you… I am just stupid."

"Mike, don't say that."

"No it's true. Lucy you have always been a good friend to me. And I guess… I took advantage of that."

"Mike…"

"So… Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have boyfriend?"

"WHAT?"

"I was just asking. I think it would kind of awkward."

"I don't Mike."

"Really?"

"You find that hard to believe?"

"Well…"

"Mike, are you—"

"Just curious!"

"Ok…"

"I am really looking forward to seeing you."

"Same… well I got to go. See you in a couple of weeks." Lucy said then ended the call.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** Revised and hopefully better!

* * *

Mike was a little scared. He had never flown alone before. He walked through the airport gripping his backpack tightly. He walked rather quickly to baggage claim. He saw his bag with his tag on it. As he walked towards it a man a suit grabbed his bag. He walked up to the man.

"Uh… sir that is my bag." Mike said trying to not sound afraid.

"Ah! You must be Mr. Scott" the man said looking down.

"Yeah…"

"Please follow me." The man led the way out the airport. The man opened the trunk of the limo placing his bag in the trunk. Mike was standing next to the man. "I am rather sure you don't want to ride in the trunk." He said closing the trunk. He walked over opening the back door for Mike. Mike climbed in nervous. He looked at his lap nervously moving his finger. He heard movement as some bumped into his side.

"I don't remember you being the shy type Mike" Lucy teased. Mike looked to his right seeing Lucy in a bikini. "Aren't you cooking with that scarf on?" Lucy cocked her head. Mike noticed her bare neck.

"Uh…" Mike turned deep red pulling off his scarf and placing on his lap.

"Mike you don't have to hold onto it." Lucy said.

"I think it will keep it here."

"Oh…" Lucy stood up and grabbed some short and t-shirt. She slipped them on over her bikini. "Sorry" she blushed embarrassed. She sat back down next to Mike. "Is that better?" Lucy asked. Mike took notice her shirt covered her stomach. "Sorry, I forgot… that's a good way to start out…" Lucy said feeling ashamed.

"It's ok Lucy…"

"I hope this makes up for your scarf." Lucy said hugging Mike. Mike cautiously hugged her back.

"What about my scarf?" Mike asked.

"Charles said it would be good for you to wear these. Lucy got up and grabbed some swim shorts.

"What?"

"They're yours now." Lucy said placing them on his lap. "I'll cover my eyes" Lucy turned covering her eyes. "Put them, or you will be holding your scarf there all summer. Mike stood up and slipped the swim shorts on.

"Ok… wait are you—"

"I will try to do my best to keep you from having that problem… But I can't control what other's wear."

"Huh?"

"Look outside, I doubt you can count the girls wearing bikinis on your hands and feet" Lucy said. Mike curious looked out the window. Lucy was right. He could feel a big raise in his pants. Lucy touched his shoulder. "Come on let's get your mind on something else. Here let's play some Street Fighter VII"

" Seven?"

"Yeah, here is your controller." Lucy said turning on the system and handing Mike a controller.

"Wow…"

"Something wrong" Lucy asked concerned.

"Nothing… just a little overwhelmed" Mike lied.

"Ok… sorry… come on. I will let you practice a little before I take you." Lucy said. After practicing for a few minutes Mike decided to take on Lucy. It was just like old times, except they were playing in back of a Limo and Lucy was famous.

They arrived at Lucy's house. "Holy crap, you live here?"

"I don't live alone silly. I spend most of my time on the second floor."

"Why?"

"It is like a second house; my mom and Jordan live downstairs, and I live upstairs."

"Oh"

"You can sleep on the pull out couch."

"I have sleeping bag…"

"You're not sleeping on the floor, Mike!" Lucy gave him a gentle smack. It completely caught Mike off guard. Lucy started rubbing his cheek.

"Huh?"

"Sorry Mike"

"Why are you rubbing me?"

"I… uh…" Lucy pulled back her hand panicking.

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"Nothing…"

"Lucy, come on what's on your mind?"

"I don't want to you hate me again…"

"Well this is REALLY awkward."

"What?"

"I am kind of hoping to do the same…"

"Mike what are you talking about?"

"Nevermind…"

"Ok… let's go inside." Lucy said getting up. The man from earlier opened the door. Lucy got out followed by Mike. "Mike" Lucy grabbed his scarf off his neck "You are going to cook with that on."

"It's just a scarf" Mike said as she followed Lucy. "You're wearing a t-shirt and pants!" Lucy turned around glaring at his face. Mike froze.

"I am sorry…" Lucy said as they enter the house. "They aren't home right now. Jordan is out trying out for a basketball team and mom is with him… of course." She said as they walked up stairs. "When it's sleeping time they will come and change that couch to a bed." Lucy took off her shirt. "And this is my room." She turned around. Mike had his hand over his lap. "Mike really?"

"Yeah…"

"Mike, stop doing that!"

"You don't have this kind of problem." Mike said annoyed. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I invite you to spend the summer with me and you more worried about your…?" Lucy smacked her forehead. "Mike you're acting like a little child!" She hugged him pressing her body against his. "Hug me back" Lucy said softly.

"You're making matters worse."

"Want me fix that with my hand?" Lucy said sounding loving.

"You would—What?"

"The look on your face was priceless" Lucy laughed. Lucy turned around laughing. "Oh my god Mike! Your face was priceless! And no I would never do that!" Lucy took off her shorts. "Sorry Mike, but I like wearing a bikini, so get used to it. Ok Mike. The point of the shorts was to fix the problem. If you're hands do the job then you don't need the shorts."

"WHAT?"

"I gave you the shorts; you didn't have to cover yourself!'

"Fine" Mike said letting his hand hang down. "When did you become so…" Mike was lost for words.

"What…oh…" Lucy said rubbing her arm.

"Lucy I didn't—"

"I know what you mean Mike. I guess… I am just…"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just meant… I never thought I would see you in a bikini EVER!"

"Lucy blushed. "I am going to get changed and we can play some video games… how does that sound?"

"Sounds good" Mike said standing up. Lucy went into the bathroom and came out shortly dressing in cargo shorts and blue T-shirt with her stomach exposed. "You have lots of shirt like that?"

"Yeah… I never wear them in public… or at least not on stage."

"Any that show some boob?" Mike asked.

"No! Well yes… but I never wear them…"

"Oh… Umm video games?"

"Oh right! Come on let me show you Halo 4!"

"Halo 4!"

"If you're a good boy, maybe we can play Halo 5"

"WHAT? FIVE?"


	9. Chapter 8

"Mike, are you comfy?" Lucy asked. Lucy was standing in here doorway in her T-shirt and panties.

"Yeah, I am good" Mike said laying on the pull out bed.

"Alright good night Mike" Lucy said "Don't be afraid to wake me if you need to, and feel free to use my bathroom." Lucy said heading for bed. Mike laid there waiting. He sat up peeking into Lucy's room. He laid back down and waited for a while. He looked up and saw she was asleep. Mike crept into her room. He looked quietly around her room. He was really puzzled by her behavior towards him and hoping he could find a dairy or something. He found it. He flipped it out trying to find pages about him. He found a page from when he saw Lucy at the concert.

_ God, I can't believe I almost lost it on stage. The sight of the all… I am just glad Daisy didn't recognize me. I am really confused as to why they all were chatting… I should say looking at each other before the concert started. Why was Mike looking at the stage? He looked annoyed honestly. I wonder why?_

_ That fucken ass hole! I can't believe he showed his sorry ass! He just can't be happy! I guess Sandy wasn't putting out. _

"Wow you are jerk, Lucy" Mike said with disgust. He heard movement behind him. He turned he saw Lucy was laying on her side now. He sighed and when back to reading

_ I guess Sandy wasn't putting out. I left his life and he still hates me? I don't understand him. He has his stupid Sandy. Why does matter to him if I almost slept with Paulo. He made it pretty clear he didn't care. But why does he care? Oh well, I can't believe he… Maybe it would have best if I fell to my death instead of him. I need to forget him! He is just stupid praise seeking control freak! _

Mike kept flipping the page.

_ Wow… Mike is depressed? Karma is a bitch! But, is karma misplaced? Sandy made it sound like Mike was pretty crushed. I need to call him and talk to him. I know what it feels like to be there… _

Mike turned the page again; he noticed a page was missing.

_ Sorry about, put that page was what I need for venting. Oh yeah Mike. He sounded pretty bad. But well earned. I go out of my way to waste my time and what does he do? He hangs up! His mother hates me! What did I do? Stop letting him control me. Stop letting him control my life? I am far better off without Mike!_

Mike was having a hard time reading, but he kept going.

_Oh Mike. Well… I know not to call him when I am feeling horny. I guess I enjoyed it. He sounded like he enjoyed it. Probably the best part was after. He actually talked. He didn't sound depressed or anything. We had a conversation. We didn't fight or anything. Do I have to have him masturbate for us to have a good conversation? I hope not… I would do it again in a heartbeat. I really enjoyed talking to him. Can we? Maybe… I don't want to get my hopes up…_

Mike was filled with adrenaline. "Can we what?" Mike whispered. Mike closed the book at put it back he ran back into the bathroom closing the door. He heard a knock on the door.

"Really? You gotta go when I do?" Lucy complained. Mike flushed and washed his hand walked past Lucy. He watched her walk in and closed the door. He was surprised. He didn't hear jerkface or anything. She complained, but her tone was expected for someone holding it. Mike had to keep reading that Dairy. He had to find out what Lucy meant!


	10. Chapter 9

"Hey, Mike…" Mike opened his eyes to see Lucy standing over him; her hand was on his shoulder. "I hate to wake you…"

"Huh?" Mike opened his eyes wide seeing Lucy was dressed in yellow t-shirt and shorts. "Do you always have to wear shirts like that?" Mike asked sitting up.

"Because I like to! Anyway, how did you sleep?"

"Fine"

"Ok, if you get hungry just go into the kitchen and ring the bell. The chef will make you breakfast." She said walking away.

"Wait what?" Mike said now wide awake.

"I have to go do a recording for my next album." Lucy explained.

"Wait can I come?" Mike said falling out of bed.

"I guess… if you hurry up, and don't forget those shorts!"

"Lucy you aren't that hot!" Mike teased.

"One of the girls that works there… put the damn shorts on and hurry up!" Lucy said. "I will meet you out by the limo." Mike rolled his eyes as he lift the toilet seat up. After relieving himself and putting on his shorts he ran downstairs. The man held the limo door open for Mike. Mike climbed in. He sat down. He was about to move closer to Lucy when he saw a gold retriever looking at him. "It's ok if he comes, right Charles?" Lucy asked.

"It wasn't plan, but I don't see why not. As long—"

"I am pretty sure he will behave himself" Lucy said slightly annoyed. Mike sat on his hands and stared at his feet the whole drive. Once they arrived Mike followed Lucy into the recording building. Lucy went into the sound room, while Charles and Mike went into the actual recording room. Mike sat down next to Charles and saw three people, a middle aged man with a nice beard wearing a Hawaiian shirt and slacks, a young man maybe seven or so years older wearing white shirt and vest with cargo shorts, a young woman in her late teens wearing a bikini top and sweat short shorts. He looked forward. He sat there sweating. The bearded man held up three fingers, two fingers, and then pointed with one. Lucy started singing. Mike was sweep off his feet by her singing.

They recorded about five songs, though Lucy sang about ten songs and sang seventeen times. As Lucy stepped out the sound room to join the others, the young woman handed Lucy a water bottle. They played back all the five songs for Lucy to hear. Charles explained why it was only five as Lucy drank the water nodding her head once in a while. After fully explaining, they headed out back to the limo. They returned to Lucy's house. Charles bid them farewell and the limo drove him out of sight. "Well that was fun." Lucy said stretching. "Something wrong Mike?" Lucy asked.

"No, nothing important"

"Ok… What sounds fun for today?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know…" Mike said.

"How about we play tennis, volleyball, or badminton?" Lucy suggested.

"Those all sound good."

"Well we have all day" Lucy said walking past Mike into the house. "I am going to have the chef make me an omelet, what sounds good to you?" Lucy asked.

"Omelet sounds good." He said walking after her.

"Ok, you go tell the chef, I am going to get changed." Lucy said.

"Changed?"

"Mike…" she shook her head. "One, it's hot outside. Two, it's my house, I can wear what I want."

"Can I take off these shorts then?" Mike asked.

"My mother will be outside!" Lucy said closing her bedroom door.

"Are you putting on less or more?" Mike asked.

"You want to come watch me change?" Lucy asked sounding serious.

"Really?"

"Of course… NOT! Are you dumb?" Lucy rolled her eyes. Mike cracked her door open, but just barely. Lucy took off her shirt and bra, but she had her back to Mike. She grabbed a bikini top lying on the bed. She tied it on. After tying it she turned around and walked to the door. She pulled it open hard. "Hello Mike" she said with a smile.

"Hi…" he said turning red.

"Did you enjoy the 'show'?" she asked.

"Uh…" Mike started sweating. Lucy grabbed his shorts and pulled the forward then let go as the snap back into place.

"That hurt?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah a little."

"Good, now go into the kitchen." She said nicely. "And don't try to catch me changing."

"Ok…" Mike walked towards the kitchen. Lucy watched him go. She felt something. She wanted to tell him to stop and ask him something, but she decided not to. She felt bad. She locked her bedroom door. She took of her pants and panties and pulled on a bikini bottom. She walked over and sat down at the desk. She grabbed a pencil and her dairy. She flipped open to the last page she had written. She started writing on the blank page next to it. She started writing.

_ Sigh… I felt that maybe we could… but I am starting to feel that there more. I am feeling guilt not saying anything. But… perhaps there nothing and I am just being silly. I'll have to write later… I am starting to fear bringing him here may have not been the best idea… No! How can I say that? It's better he is here then… he isn't depressed anymore… I don't know anymore… I just hope I did the right thing. _

* * *

**Author's Notes:** What could be bothering Lucy? What is she hoping? What is she fearing?


	11. Chapter 10

Lucy sat down next to Mike in her shiny blue bikini. The chef set a plate in front of each of them. They started eating. Some melting cheese hung down from Lucy's mouth and landed on one of her breasts. She was too busy eating to notice. Mike didn't notice it either. As they were finishing Mike finally noticed it. He looked at it. Lucy took notice he was staring at her chest.

"I wear it because it is comfortable, not so you stare!" she said frowning.

"You have cheese..."

"Huh?" Lucy looked down at her chest. She rolled her eyes grabbing a napkin and wiping it. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I just now noticed! I swear!" Mike said.

"Whatever, you ready to go outside?" Lucy asked.

"Sure lead the way!" Mike said taking one last bite.

"So you can stare at my butt while I walk?" Lucy teased.

"There are a lot better looking butts than yours." Mike said walking out of the kitchen.

"I am fine with that." Lucy said following him.

They walked outside. Mike waved to Lucy's mom while Lucy got some tennis rackets. Lucy joined Mike over at the tennis court.

"Hey Lucy, how about we make a friendly bet?" Mike suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Lucy asked handing Mike a racket.

"Something… I don't know…"

"Like what? If you lose you have to wear one of my bikinis? And if I lose I have to wear ONLY those trunks?" Lucy asked rolling her eyes.

"I am not afraid of losing." Mike said calmly.

"I'll just have to buy a new bikini when ruin the one I give you." Lucy said about to serve.

"You are that sure you will win?" Mike said laughing.

"Yeah I am Mike." Lucy said.

"Ok, how about the loser has to wear a towel ONLY for a whole twenty-four hours!" Mike said.

"I guess you in a towel would be better."

"I would imagine you in one, but I am going to see it!" Mike said.

"Really" Lucy asked serving the ball.

They were playing for hours as the score was pretty close. They were tied in sets and games. The score for the current game was 40 Lucy, 30 Mike. Lucy just needed to score one more time to win. She could see Mike was tired. Mike had given his all, but he was almost spent. Lucy was good. Lucy served the ball. Mike returned it. Lucy smacked it. Right after Mike hit it for a second time he yelled "Nipple out"

"What?" Lucy checked her chest as the bell flew past causing a deuce. "Nice one cheater!" Lucy grabbed the ball and was about to serve. Lucy served. Mike returned, but Lucy smacked it hard scoring. She needed to score once more to win. Mike dropped his racket and sat down. "What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"You won… when, do I start my twenty four hours?" he asked exhausted. Lucy looked at him.

"I don't think so. I am pretty beat myself." Lucy said wiping her forehead.

"Fine!" he grumbled getting up. Lucy served Mike returned Lucy hit it. Mike returned. Lucy swung too early and hit it into the net.

"Rats!" she grumbled picking up the ball. She served again. Mike returned. Lucy smacked it, too hard. The ball flew over Mikes head landing out of bounce. "Really" she stomped her foot. Mike threw the ball to her. She served again. They returned the ball for about a minute. Lucy tripped missing the ball. She growled. "You win!" She felt a light kick to the side.

"I am not dumb! You cheated!" Mike crossed his arms.

"I did not!" Lucy yelled.

"Yeah you did!"

"Really? You won and you're bitching?"

"Maybe if you didn't— hey!" He yelled covering himself as Lucy walked away. He crouched down pulling his trunks back up. He ran after her. He ran up upstairs and into her room. "What the hell?" he yelled. Lucy turned around walking up to him inches from his face.

"Here is the deal. I am wearing the towel as agreed OR you can nothing for twenty four hours." Lucy said crossing her arms. Mike pulled down her bottom. He looked into her eyes. She didn't move. He saw anger in her eyes. "Which is it?" she growled.

"You can wear the towel…" he said backing away. Lucy kicked up her bottom to hands.

"Good, now get out of my room!" Lucy barked. Mike ran out closing the door. He heard a door close. He scratched his head. He opened her door seeing the bathroom door was closed. He saw her bikini top and bottom on the bed. He walked over to the bathroom he put his ear to the door. The sound he heard made him feel a raise in his pants. He left her room closing the door he went into the other bathroom. He lifted the seat and pulled his trunks down. Minutes later he flushed the towel and washed his hands. He walked back and sat on the couch. He felt ashamed. He heard water running but faintly. He heard it shut off. A couple of minutes, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked. Lucy was standing up wearing a towel.


	12. Chapter 11

"Are you ok Mike?" Lucy asked concern in her voice. She sat down next to Mike. "Come on Mike you can tell me."

"I…" he stuttered then whispered in her ear. After he finished he had look of shame on his face. Lucy looked him in the eyes, and to Mike's surprise they were gentle and calm.

"Mike, there is nothing wrong with that." Lucy said smiling a little.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Yeah"

"What were you doing the shower?" Mike asked.

"What do people normally do in the shower" Lucy asked.

"I thought I heard you… you know doing what I did."

"When?"

"Umm…."

"OH! Wait you listen to me showering?" Lucy asked.

"I am sorry…. I… Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry, I can't believe you would think I would masturbate in the shower!" Lucy said laughing.

"Then what did I hear?"

"That's a little awkward and embarrassing" Lucy said blushing.

"So you were—"

"NO! Fine! I was soaping my body and dropped the soap directing below me so I reached for it and slipped doing the splits and hitting the soap as flew up and hit me the chest.

"Oh…"

"That wasn't moaning you idiot! That was groaning! Also I slammed my… lowered area… pretty hard into the soap. So not only was my chest stinging but my… lower area… was hurt from the fall." Lucy explained.

"Oh..."

"Wait! You went and… god Mike you are sick… Mike?" Lucy was starting to regret yelling at him. She gave him a hug, hoping he would feel better. Her eyes grew wide as felt the towel slide off and land on the floor. She was starting to feel very uncomfortable. She noticed Mike had his face buried in her shoulder. "This is nice… Mike my towel fell…" Lucy said blushing.

"Oh" he said looking into her eyes. He closed his eyes.

"Mike?" Lucy was confused she knelt down grabbed her towel. She stood up as retied it making sure it don't come undone again. Lucy sat back down next to Mike. "Funny… I called you sick yet… you missed a good view…" she said blushing. "Mike I don't think you're sick! I hope you're not mad at me…"

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Oh… yeah I got it on again…" Lucy said turning red. "Want to play some Halo 4?"

"Yeah!"

"Maybe we will beat the campaign this time!" Lucy said.

Lucy high-fived Charles as she walked off the stage. She had just finished preforming her London concert. It had been two months since Mike had come to stay with her.

"Nice work as usual" Charles said walking with her.

"Thanks" Lucy said as Charles left her. It wasn't too long before Mike walked up to Lucy. "How did I do?" Lucy asked catching Mike off guard.

"Wonderful… Why don't dress like 'normal' for your fans?" Mike somewhat teased.

"Well… Public imagine"

"Huh?"

"I want to be seen as the well this." Lucy said.

"I see…"

"Honestly I love this outfit!"

"Really?"

"Why does that surprise you?" Lucy asked slightly annoyed.

"Black 'pants' that completely cover your waist to your ankles. A normal purple t-shirt that covers your stomach and your entire torso. Well it kind of well… you know looks nothing like your normal clothes." Mike said.

"It's cooler at night time. Trust me; if I still lived in Roseville I would wear more clothes like this."

"I see… Why do you change your panties?"

"Excuse me?" Lucy said completely caught off guard.

"You wear black panties when you perform."

"How do you know that? Oh you pervert!" Lucy said getting mad.

"Just why?"

"None of your business!"

"Are they silk?"

"WHAT?"

"I think they are… kinky…" Mike said starting to feel a rise.

"Hey, you know what! They are very comfortable! Also when I get nervous they don't ride up my ass!"

"Sure, that's believable" Mike said.

"I don't have to justify myself to you!"

"They look pretty good on you."

"Shut up!"

"You wear a matching bra?"

"I don't wear bras you idiot!"

"…"

"They are incredibly uncomfortable! Bikini tops aren't as tight and don't dig into your skin."

"Ok…"

"I use to just wear my fur!" Lucy yelled.

"Hey, I am sorry! I am just a little nervous."

"Really?" Lucy asked concern in her tone.

"Ok fine I lied! I am not just a little…"

"Mike… it's just me." Lucy said her tone comforting.

"You're um... let me see famous."

"Goodie" Lucy said rolling her eyes. "Hey! I have a surprise for you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Lucy said leading the way.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet someone"

"Who?"

"Some special"

"Really?"

"Well special to you"

"NO"

"Mike?"

"I don't want to see her!"

"Mike… she wanted to see you."

"Then she shouldn't have dumped me!" Mike said crossing him arms and frowning.

"Maybe I should have just pounded the shit out of you!" Lucy said not stopping.

"What?"

"You forget those three magic words I told you almost a year ago?"

"Oh…"

"Just because you can't be with her…is that a reason to hate her and be mean to her?" Lucy asked turning around. Mike looked into her eyes. He could see pain.

"STOP!"

"What?"

"I will go see her if you stop this sad bull shit!"

"She always was a better friend than me…" Lucy said.

"Lucy? Michael?" Sandy called out walking around the corner. "Oh hi!"

"Hi Sandy" Lucy said looking cheerful.

"How are you going?" Sandy asked.

"I am going pretty well." Lucy said.

"How about you Michael?" Sandy asked looking at Mike.

"He is pretty upset you dumped." Lucy explained.

"But, now that I live in Europe we would never see each other!" Sandy replied.

"You're seeing him now." Lucy said.

"I don't think he went into depression because of me." Lucy said walking over to Mike.

"Michael—" Sandy started.

"If you really loved and cared about him, you wouldn't have dumped at the first sign of trouble!"

"Hey Lucy that's uncalled for!" Mike said.

"Really? You were just telling me you never wanted to see her again." Lucy said.

"I would rather not, so we can move on with our lives… I was willing to wait for you Sandy…." Mike said tears started forming in his eyes. Lucy gave him a hug.

"Oh Michael… perhaps you were right… it is best if we don't see each other…" Sandy said sadness in her tone.

"Wait! You already moved on!" Lucy said annoyed.

"What?" Sandy asked.

"Never mind, you two just do what you feel is necessary. Mike, I will be waiting in my limo… take all the time you need." Lucy said concern in her voice. She left leaving Mike and Sandy alone.

Lucy stretched her arms and legs. She took in the warm sun. She was glad to be finally back home. She was dressed in outfit similar to her stage outfit, but it was pink and red instead of purple and black. She walked with Mike back into her house and upstairs. They had a long flight, so they spend most of the day playing video games. After having finally beating the Halo 5 campaign they decided to go to sleep. After both showering and changing they got into bed.

"Are you comfortable Mike?" Lucy asked as Mike lay on the couch.

"Yeah I am fine"

"Alright good night" Lucy said standing up and walking toward her room. Mike got up and quickly made his way to her door.

"Wait"

"Something wrong Mike?"

"Lucy… I can't do this anymore…"

"Mike, I can sleep on the couch instead."

"No not that!"

"Then what?"

"I…"

"Mike spill it—" Lucy was cut off as Mike kissed her on the lips. He pulled his face back staring into her eyes. He turned red and ran back to the couch burying himself in blankets leaving Lucy standing there ear drooped and confused.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What did Mike discuss with Sandy?


	13. Chapter 12

"Did he just…" Lucy said walking back into her room. She closed the door behind her and sighed. She climbed into bed closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Mike woke up and headed to the bathroom. After washing his hands he headed for the kitchen. He saw Lucy already eating a bowl of cereal. Mike sat down on the chair next to her. The chef came over to take his order. Mike was hungry so he asked for an omelet. He looked at Lucy but she was busy eating her cereal. After breakfast they spend a good amount of the day outside since it wasn't very hot.

Mike was had just finished his dinner. He was surprised Lucy didn't say a word about last night or even act like it happened. Mike didn't seem to mind since he wasn't too sure as to why he did it. "Lucy… I… we need to talk!"

"It's ok Mike I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah… I had my underwear lower than I wanted so my butt was pretty exposed… yeah and another half an inch and they would have fallen off." Lucy said turning red as she laughed nervously.

"But…"

"Oh… also I was wearing a short shirt that exposed my stomach." Lucy continued.

"But!"

"I am sorry… I just grabbed so new clean sleepwear and I was in hurry. If my panties would have fallen down I would have redder than a tomato… So I understand Mike." Lucy finished.

"You think I kissed you because I was HORNY!"

"Haha! Mike not so loud! Of course you did! God you think I am that stupid!"

"Yeah actually" Mike said annoyed.

"You got some ner—" Lucy said cut off by Mike kissing her. She could feel Mike's finger on her area. She shoved him back hard. "What the FUCK!? Now you fucken reaching in my underwear! Do I got to put handcuffs and leash on you when I am in my sleepwear…. You probably enjoy that you fucken sicko!"

"No Lucy, please!"

"Get out of my sight now!" She roared.

"No!" he yelled slapping her in the face. "I will not let you 'think' you know what is going on!"

"Oh really? Fucken hypocrite!" Lucy roared.

"I didn't fucken Paulo… or at least try!" Mike spat.

"He was a fucken better friend than you could ever fucken dream to be!" Lucy roared. SMACK! Lucy hit the floor.

"You are just a great judge of character!" Mike spat.

"You're right" Lucy said standing up her mouth now bleeding. "That's why you're here and he isn't." Mike took a step back. "You ever think about that?" she asked. "No you wouldn't! You're just a self-center pig! I left you and Sandy alone, but you think I am stupid?"

"…"

"Oh also how was the make-up sex?" Lucy asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"You two just can't let each other go, can you? You thought if fucked around with me you could get over Sandy. Tell me this; was it yours or Sandy's idea? Huh?"

"What the sex or the kiss?"

"So you did have sex?" Lucy asked furious.

"Why do you care?"

"Because…" Lucy lowered her head and ears. She started to walk towards her bedroom. "Because… once again… I am not good enough…" she said closing the door behind her.

"You want to have sex is that it!?" Mike yelled still in a rage.

"No… I just want someone to love me…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Not dead, just been busy. I just got back from vacation visiting my family halfway across the country... and I am getting ready to college to start back up. Sorry for the delays.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I am honestly very proud of this chapter. Almost disturbing proud of it. As a FAIR warning this chapter contains sexual themes. *beaten and tortured* But hear me out. *lit on fire* This chapter is awesome. I was intending on it being like 300 words maybe 400, and it's 1600+! *thrown into a pit of spiders* I think you will enjoy this chapter. This chapter isn't so much about the sexual themes but the why! If you actually read the whole chapter you will understand it's purpose! Perhaps I am being retard. *hears the eyes rolling* But I do think you will enjoy this chapter. If you guys don't *already hears the yells and sees the glares* I will remove it and add it after the end as bonus chapter. As of now this chapter is Canon for this fanfic. Changed a word.

* * *

Mike stood there silent. The words Lucy told him still repeating in his head. Had he gone too far? He laid down the couch closing his eyes; he fell fast asleep. He felt weight on his chest and stomach. He opened his eyes Lucy on all fours on top of him. She was only wearing a towel. From his point of view he could see down her towel and see her cleavage. He started to feel a rise. Lucy smiled chuckling, her checks a rosy pink. She a collar around her neck with a small leash attached. Lucy smiled innocently as she sat back on her knees. Mike could feel the leash lying on his chest. He picked it up holding it. Lucy removed the blankets pulling them down to his knees. She giggled and pulled his underwear down exposing Mike's manhood. She placed her warm and soft hands around it. Mike just laid there as Lucy moved closer.

"I am sorry Michael, I shouldn't have yelled at you" Lucy said with an innocent smile, her tone sincere. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?" she said seductively and she moved her face closer to his and running her finger along his manhood driving pulses of pleasure through this body. "Come on Master Michael don't make me guess" she said sweetly. Mike started shaking. His shaking caused the leash to be tugged pulling Lucy down onto his chest. She rested her head on his chest. He felt her warm body against his. She hugged him gently. She looked up at Mike her face showed near self-disappointment. "Is this what you want Master Michael?" she asked. "I can do much more. All you have to do is order me Master." She remained hugging him.

"Yes" he said. He clamped his mouth shut. He didn't mean to say anything. Why did he say yes? He wanted to say nothing. He felt as though something forced him to say yes.

"Yes Master" Lucy said resting her head back on his chest. She hugged him once more closing her eyes and purring calmly. Mike felt a strong rise between his legs. He tried not to disturb Lucy. He looked over her butt seeing he wasn't aroused. He felt aroused, but he saw he wasn't. "Are you happy Master?" Lucy asked in an innocent voice. Mike could the sound forming in is voice. His mouth opened, but nothing came out. He felt forced to say something. He felt forced to say yes or no. He answered her question.

He heard thunder crack as the sky turned dark. He felt the leash pulled out of his hand. He looked seeing a white furred female in latex lingerie with matching boot and gloves. She had a black hood over her head hiding her face. She pulled hard causing Lucy to be jerked off the couch. She fell, landing on her stomach. The hooded female pulled the leash forcing Lucy to her knees. The hooded female laughed menacingly. Her voice was robotic but feminine as to hide her identity. She ripped the towel of Lucy. Lucy covered her womanly parts. The hooded female kicked Lucy in the back of the head forcing her on her stomach. The hooded female grabbed Lucy hands and binding her wrists with what Mike thought was black electric tape. The hooded female pulled the leash hard forcing Lucy back on her knees. Lucy's tears were filled with tears and pain. Mike couldn't help stare at her sacred body parts. He grew aroused this time it was physically visible. The hooded female chuckled as she groped Lucy's breasts. The hooded female tugged the leash upwards choking Lucy. Mike couldn't move as if he didn't want to move. He heard Lucy scream. Her body moved as if she was being raped. Mike could see the white grin of the hooded female. She lowered leash as Lucy collapsed bend over on her knees, panting. He wanted to ask Lucy if she ok, but his mouth remained shut. The hooded female pulled forcing Lucy to stand. She guided Lucy to Mike the forcing her to her knees. Mike sat up; he didn't know why. He could feel Lucy's hot breath on his manhood.

"This is what you want isn't it?" the hooded female asked. She pulled Lucy forcing her to stand she Lucy on to Mike Lucy whimpered as and positioned Mike inside her. She began to move up and down. Mike felt a hard jerk as the hooded female pulled Lucy off once again forcing Lucy to her knees. "This is what you want." Her voice was becoming slightly clear. Lucy's hot breath beaded on his manhood. "This is what you want" the hooded female said her voice becoming clearer. Lucy looked up at him fear, pain, and tears filled her eyes. "THIS is what you WANT" the hooded female's voice now clear. The hooded female smirked removing her hood showing Mike her face. Sandy. "Isn't this want you want Maishul?" Sandy grinned asking teasingly. He closed his eyes. He reopened them. He looked at Sandy feeling his manhood grow incredibly aroused. He looked at Lucy he felt aroused but glanced seeing his manhood wasn't erected. He stared at Lucy's chest he felt aroused but his manhood remained normal. He looked up and Sandy feeling aroused. He glanced seeing he was physically aroused. He closed his eyes. He grabbed Lucy's face. Lucy whimpered as she closed her eyes. "Yes fuck her mouth! Fuck that pathetic excuse for—" Mike brought Lucy's face close and kissed her on the lips. "NOOOOO!" Sandy's voice became demonic and low-pitched. He looked up seeing Sandy was now red fur with wings. She hissed with her snake like tongue. Mike stood up. He help Lucy stand wrapping his arms around her. Sandy hiss drawing a whip lashed at Lucy. Lucy closed her eyes shaking. Mike saw the whip stopped by what he thought was a barrier. Mike grabbed Lucy's face kissing on the lips. He pulled his face back hearing a cry of pain. He saw Sandy and flown back a little holding her head hissing in pain. Sandy stood once more drawing a whip with claws on it. It clashed with the barrier. Mike looked closer. The barrier was a gray color. He held his hand to the barrier. His eyes opened wide as he saw the colors match. Sandy hissing as she whipped harder and harder. Mike looked down at Lucy she was trembling and whimpering her eyes closed. He glared at the demonic Sandy. He lifted Lucy's chin. He looked into her eyes. He saw fear, loneliness, and abandonment. He kissed her again. A loud roar rang through the air. Mike opened his eyes seeing Sandy was gone. They stood not in a baron dark wasteland but a grass field with the warm sun lighting the sky. He turned to Lucy seeing her wearing a pink dress. She looked into Mike's eyes. He saw them again. Fear. Loneliness. Abandonment.

"Michael…" he heard Lucy's voice low and sad. "Why I am here?" Mike thought to himself _why are we here?_ "No… Why I am here… with you?" she asked sadness in her voice. Mike turned hearing the sound of girls giggling. He saw multiple he knew and others he didn't. He felt Lucy move away from him.

"Oh Michael~" he heard the girls say.

"I will leave you now…" Lucy said. Lucy turned walking away. He the area in front him turn into the dark wasteland once more. He turned around seeing the girls and grass field. He turned back to Lucy seeing her walking. He saw Demonic Sandy land a few feet from Lucy. The leash and collar were in each of Demonic Sandy's hands.

"You ready my pet?" Demonic Sandy asked smirking. He saw Lucy's dress turn black and begin to crumble.

"Lucy" Mike called out. Lucy turned around her dress stopped crumbling. The girls swarmed Mike hugging him and praising him. Lucy turned around her dress crumbling once more as she walked towards Demonic Sandy. Mike started to fall. He fell to his knees crying. "LUCY!" Lucy stopped; Sandy opening the collar to put on Lucy. "LUCY!" She turned around her dress starting to reverse crumble. She cautiously took a step forward. "LUCY!" Lucy looked down. She looked back up and Mike. She broke out into a run. She looked at her legs in disbelief. They carried her to the grass field. She stopped standing in front of Mike. Mike rose. The other girls glared calling Lucy harsh names. Mike hugged Lucy. The other girls drew knives Lucy looked into Mike's eyes. Mike saw the girls fear in his eyes. He saw the gray barrier again. The girls flew back. Mike saw Lucy's dress was pink once more. Mike felt aroused, but he glanced down seeing that he wasn't. _I am mentally aroused?_ He thought. "No"

"No? What Michael?" Lucy's voice clearly showed fear.

"I figured it out." He said smiling.

"Figured out what?"

"Why I have this feeling."

"Why?"

"Because… I feel and I am physically aroused by other girls here. But with you I feel it but I am not physically."

"So I am ugly!" Lucy cried tears streaming down her face.

"No! I lust for them for their bodies…" Mike said embarrassed.

"Then what about me?" Lucy asked abandonment in her eyes.

"I guess I lust for you… your personality, you as whole."

"…"

"No! I don't lust for you. I get it now!" Mike said smiling satisfied.

"What then?" Lucy asked sheepishly.

"I want you. I want you… I want you more than lust wants pleasure." He said pulling her close. "I want to be with you… I want you… to want to be with me…"

"Mike…"

"I am glad to hear you're calling me Mike again." He smiled, but Lucy's face was confused. "Lucy?"

"Mike, wake up!"

* * *

**Yes More Author's Notes: **Fun Fact: Where it says hood, it originally said cloak.

Did you enjoy it? Give me feedback other than, Too much sex and crap! I will except "too much sex and crap!" But only if you give me more! If you liked it. Tell me! This is proof I am not dead, but possibly proof I have lost my writing skills :(


End file.
